I Don't Want to Dance with You
by PrettyFacesWithBrokenEyes
Summary: Jade never imagined she'd be a third wheel. But now, in the corner of the Hollywood Arts parking lot where the dance was being held, she was indeed the third wheel. Never in a million years would she have predicted that watching Cat dance contently with Robbie would be as awful as it was. / If Beck and Jade weren't together during One Thousand Berry Balls. One-shot. Fluffy Bade.


One particular week in Los Angeles, there was one thing that everyone one in Hollywood Arts was talking about. And by everyone, I mean everyone. From Sinjin Van Cleef to the guidance counselor, Lane, every person's conversation revolved around one thing: the Cow Wow.

The Cow Wow was one of the biggest events in the school, next to the Spring and Fall showcases, and everyone was excited. Tori and Andre would sing that night; Robbie had high hopes for taking Cat as his date, and Beck was probably going to go alone or with one of the many girls groveling for his accompaniment.

Jade West wasn't planning on going. She and Beck were still broken up and she didn't feel like torturing herself with the sight of him dancing with someone else, even though she had made it perfectly clear that she "didn't care." So she was going to stay home and cut something up most likely. Unfortunately for her though, her redheaded best friend changed her mind last minute.

"Will you _please_ just come?" Cat begged.

"Why do you want me to go anyway?"

"Because Robbie might try to… try to kiss me," Cat whispered meekly.

"You already said yes to him, Cat," Jade pointed out. "You ought to expect he likes you."

"Yeah, and I like him, but," the younger girl began. "But it's weird."

"Well, I'm not going," Jade remained firm. "So have fun."

"Oh, come on, Jadey!" Red stomped her foot and pouted. "Pleasy?"

"Fine," Jade sighed after some seventeen seconds of thinking. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay!" her friend squealed and practically tackled the Goth in a hug.

So at that point, Jade was planning on going to the Cow Wow. She didn't know why she gave in. It was probably Cat's childish way of getting what she wants, per usual. The raven-haired girl knew she'd be alone at this party. Everyone had someone to be with except her. Even Sinjin and Burf had each other, for crying out loud!

Jade never imagined she'd be a third wheel. But now, in the corner of the Hollywood Arts parking lot where the dance was being held, she was indeed the third wheel. Never in a million years would she have predicted that watching Cat dance contently with Robbie would be as awful as it was. However, it didn't really hurt until her ex-boyfriend walked in. He wasn't even with anyone, to her surprise. He'd probably dance with Tori after she finished singing. The thought of it made Jade gag.

She told herself it was a coincidence when Beck made eye contact with her as soon as he was in the midst of the party. She also knew why he had come alone. The Canadian was always laid-back, cool. He didn't care if he didn't have someone to hold, which was the opposite of Jade. After all, a girl who was crushing on him was never far away, so he knew if he absolutely needed to dance with someone tonight, he would have no problem finding that someone.

On the other hand, boys were quite scared of Jade. She liked it that way, though. Beck was the only one who could ever tame her; he wasn't afraid. He had kept her in line when they were dating, and he continued to confront her even after the split. As for other teenage male species, they stayed away from her.

Jade finally decided to stop sneaking glances at Beck and became lost her in her thoughts and fantasies. All she wanted now was to be home watching The Scissoring. But maybe she would cut up another picture of Beck instead. No, they were not ashes as she had told Cat sometime after that night at Tori's house. She didn't burn them. He may have burned her, but she couldn't bring herself to return the fire.

"Jade," a voice broke through to her mind.

"What?" the Goth inquired, looking up to see Cat standing in front of her.

"Um," she bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Someone has a question for you."

"Who?"

"Beck." Jade paused for a minute, removing her gaze from Cat.

"What does he want?" she asked finally.

"Well," the redhead sighed. "H-he wants to dance with you."

"Tell him I said no," Jade said simply.

"But-"

"Tell him I said no," the answer was repeated, more harshly this time. Cat sighed and turned around, skipping away.

"Jade," the lonesome girl heard her name once again. It wasn't Cat this time.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to," Jade snapped.

"Okay," the Canadian agreed. "I'll go away… after we dance."

"I don't want to dance to with you."

"Please?" Beck pressed on.

"No."

"So you're going to make me dance all alone, huh?" the boy rose an eyebrow at her. Jade cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"I suppose so."

"Okay then," Beck turned, but kept his eyes locked on hers as he strutted towards the mass of dancing teenagers. The Goth girl watched as he held his hands up as if he was dancing with an actual person. He swayed to and fro, glancing at her every now and then. When the song was over, he jokingly stumbled back to where she was sitting.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face as he continued to pant dramatically.

"Not really," he admitted. "I'd much rather be dancing with a human rather than air."

"I do believe we're in a parking lot full of people."

"Yes, well, I do believe none of them look quite as stunning as you," Beck charmed, gesturing to her Hawaiian-Western outfit.

"And none of them look quite as tacky as you," she responded, gesturing to his. However, the insult only gained a laugh from the tan boy.

"Well, I didn't have anyone to help me put together a decent outfit," he informed.

"Could've had your mom."

"Could've had you."

"I don't like you," Jade snapped icily after a moment.

"I like the way you smile," Beck replied, and she tried hard not to satisfy him with one such grin. It didn't work. "See," he continued. "I like that."

"I'd like if you'd shut up and leave."

"And what if I don't?" he asked, knowing he was trying her patience.

"Leave."

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine!" she gave in and stood up next to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the parking lot where he had danced alone just a few minutes ago. She groaned once they were in position just to convince him that she hated that she was actually dancing with him again. But the truth was, she really didn't mind it at all. In fact, she was actually satisfied he hadn't given up trying to get her to dance.

"You're an awful dancer," she pointed out after new the song began. He only chuckled in agreement and they continued to dance contently until at least three songs had been sung.

**A/N: Well, it was supposed to be more dramatic. But then it got kind of humorous and I'm actually pretty satisfied with it. Review please! **


End file.
